Puppies and Kittens and Magic, oh my!
by DemonSkitty
Summary: Due to an accident of the magical nature, Thor and Loki are stuck as half cat and dog hybrids. How will the Avengers deal with two demi-gods running about the tower in their strange new forms. (Lokitty and labraThor story. Will have some plot but mostly just humor) rated T for language only.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, after infinity war I really needed a pick-me-up. So I decided to distracted myself with some cute Avengers fanart and after seeing a lot of Lokitty and labraThor stuff I got inspired. Even though I've been practically dead on this site for years, hopefully this fic can serve as a nice distraction for those who need one. Enjoy  
**

 **EDIT:(I've been made aware that my chapters had numerous spelling errors and my word pad doesn't have a spell check so I can't really see where I've made a mistake. So I went to edit them on the site and holy crap it was embarrassing, sorry for all who had to read it the first time round with all those mistakes but I believe they have been fixed. If anyone sees any other mistakes please feel free to let me know so I can fix them.)**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There had been an accident...a magical accident of course.

Loki had been in the middle of casting a spell when it all went wrong. He was ready, SO ready. Finally he would be the one to wield Mjolnir and be the god of both mischief and lightning. Thor and his silly Avenger friends would be at his mercy, but of course things didn't quite go to plan. Loki's spell had two key ingredients, a hair of the spell caster and a hair of the victim. And due to sheer carelessness and a misplacement of ingredients, Loki had instead used the hairs of that of a cat and dog of similar colors.

The effect was almost instantaneous, Loki was right in the middle of casting the spell when Thor had flown in close and struck him with lightning. The release of the magic mixed with the bolt of lightning caused a blast capturing the two of them inside it. By the time the dust had cleared and the rest of the Avengers could get to them...well...

Tony couldn't believe it. Had he actually been hit by the bast too and didn't know it yet? He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There in the rubble of the blast were Thor and Loki, he thinks? They were wearing the same thing, they had the same hair and sort of the same face. Except that they were both much, much smaller and had little fluffy ears protruding from the tops of their heads, and tails. They were also both unconscious. What on earth just happened? Tony turned back to his teammates and then back to the gods with utter shock covering his features, though they were hidden behind his mask.

"Uhh Cap?" Tony called "Can you tell me what you're seeing here just so I can be sure I'm actually still conscious?" He lifted his helmet to see the figures before him with his own eyes.

"Um, I see what looks to be a much smaller version of Thor and Loki?" Steve responds as he cautiously moved in a bit closer for a better view. "What is that on their heads?" he questions "Is, is that fur?"

"I have no idea." replied Tony as he too started to slowly move in. Nat, who was standing behind both Steve and Tony while also keeping her gun trained on the blast site spoke up.

"Guys I think we should stay back a bit, we have no idea what kind of trick Loki could be pulling right now." Despite her words, even she found herself inching very slowly towards them for a better look.

"They could be hurt Nat, we have to get in close I can't even tell if they're breathing or not." said Rogers. Steve took hesitant steps toward the pair, walking past Tony who soon followed his lead, until they were right by their bodies. Steve immediately bent down to his friend's strange form and pressed a finger to his neck. Relief washed over him as he felt a pulse and then he began looking over him for injuries. Nothing too serious it looked, just a few cuts and scrapes here and there. He also got a look at what was on Thor's head, a pair of soft looking ears that flopped over similarly to that of a dog with a tail attached to his backside to match. Satisfied with his examination he picked up Thor and cradled him in his arms before looking to Tony who was checking over Loki in a similar fashion.

"Thor looks like he's alright." Steve announced. Tony picked up Loki into his arms and walked over to Cap.

"Loki also looks okay but neither you or I are doctors. We need to get these guys back to the tower pronto." said Tony. He turned back to Natasha "Nat I need you to fire up the Quinjet and get a message to Bruce, I want him to meet us in medical. I'm going to fly out with Loki, Cap you go with Widow and I'll meet you guys there." he closed his helmet and began to power up his suit thrusters.

Natasha protested "Wait- Tony, you cant just carry Loki back to the tower all by yourself. What if he wakes up mid flight? He's dangerous, just get in the Quinjet with me and Steve." she pleaded.

Tony rolled his eyes behind his mask "I'm sure I can handle an unconscious pint sized demi-god, it's only a two minute flight back in my suit." he countered. "Just get to the jet and meet me there." Tony upped his thrusters once more and took off into the sky. Natasha ran back to the jet shaking her head with Steve close behind her.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bruce was unnerved to say the least, when he was told to meet in medical he was expecting someone to have gotten seriously injured. He had been in the middle of an experiment when he got the word and had dropped everything and rushed up the the ward not even bothering to take the elevator. Never could he have imagined what he saw before him. On two separate beds were Thor and Loki but there was something seriously wrong.

"So, what exactly happened?" asked Bruce who was both completely baffled and interested in the two beings new unusual forms.

"We don't know, right before it looked like Loki was about to attack Thor had gotten to him." answered Cap "There was this big blast and then...we just found them like this."

Bruce nodded, taking in his friends words. He went to Thor's bed first, poking and prodding his ears and tail with curiosity before looking over his injuries. They didn't look serious but then again an x-ray would be able to tell more, there could be some hidden damage. He then walked over to Loki's side and also prodded his small black ears while also noticing that he was looking worse than Thor. Cuts were looking deeper and some bruising was started to form.

"They're so small." Bruce said with a quiet voice, curious as to why they looked a little under two feet.

"Well Thor looks like he's doing better than Loki but I'd like to x-ray both of them just to be safe." Banner concludes

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Tony agreed "Get them x-rayed and bandaged up as best as you can Brucey, Cap you come with me, I think we need to give Fury a call." he mused.

"You got it Tony." replied Bruce as he and Natasha began prepping them both for an x-ray, Tony and Steve were just about to leave the room when Tony hesitated by the door "And by the way, when you're done make sure to lock Loki in that cell we have on floor fifty six." And with that they left for the living floors.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So let me get this straight. You, Thor, Rogers and Romanoff went to confront Loki and somehow wound up with Thor and Loki as a pair of freakish animal hybrids?" Nick fumed, his voice was stoic but you could tell he was angry and disturbed. Tony and Steve were silent for a moment before giving a small yes to the director. Nick ran a hand over his face and gathered himself for a minute.

"Okay, and this "transformation" can we assume that it was Loki's doing?" he asked

"Honestly chief your guess is as good as mine, and if it is magic it might take us a while to solve it as we have almost no experience with magical issues." Tony replied

"I'll see if I can get in contact with Ms. Foster, she may not have much experience with magic but she may be able to get in contact with Asgard. Perhaps their people can help with our problem." Fury offered "Until then keep a eye on them and do NOT let Loki leave that building, when he wakes up I want to know what you can get from him." With that, Fury ended the call.

Tony rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, he was already running on four hours of sleep as of yesterday and this was just the icing on the cake. "Pepper's gonna flip on me when she finds out we're keeping Loki here." he said wearily, turning away from the console and collapsing into an armchair nearby.

Steve walked over and sat down in the chair across from his friend, lacing his fingers in his lap. "Honestly, I'm more afraid of what Clint is gonna think." he uttered.

Tony's eyes widened. Of course how could he have forgotten, Clint was spending the weekend with his family on their farm. Damn it, this was not going to be good. "Shit." Stark cursed. He knows how bad it was for Clint dealing with the aftermath of Loki's mind control, it had destroyed him. After spending many hours in therapy and a lot of time with Nat and his family things were starting to look up for him, but now...this was REALLY not going to be good.

"Damn it all" Tony cursed again "Heh, we're really wading in it now huh?"

Steve let out a slow breath before standing up out of his chair. "Come on, I think Bruce should be done with the x-rays by now, we should check on them."

Tony released his tight grip of the rests on his armchair before standing up with a tired sigh. "Yeah, I suppose. Lead the way Cap."

The two of them left the living floors and went down to meet Bruce and Nat.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bruce had just taken the last x-ray and was pinning it up on a lit background. Nat had put the two gods back into their beds before joining him in examining the pictures.

"Nat look at this. Their bone structures have even changed to accommodate the new appendages." Bruce mused in fascination "As far as injuries go the only thing I see is Loki's got a broken rib but other then that they're both fine. We should probably patch them up now though before they wake up."

As if on cue they heard sheets rustling behind them. They turned immediately to see who was rousing awake. It was Thor thankfully. He was tossing a bit under the sheets before blearily opening his eyes. Everything looked...off. Bigger maybe?

"Where, where am I?" Thor muttered as he looked up at Bruce and Natasha who were instantly at his side, looking down at him with what looked like a mix of concern and curiosity. Thor's eyes moved from his friends to the room around him, it took him a minute to recognize where he was. A recovery room on one of the medical floors. That's when he remembered, the battle. What had happened?

"L-Loki, where is he, what happened?" he asked eagerly

"Thor it's alright, we have Loki." Nat comforted "But you need to listen, something happened-" she tried to explain before Thor interrupted "Who-what happened?was someone hurt? Did Loki hurt anyone?"

"What? No no everyone's fine, sort of. It's more about you Thor, you and Loki. you were both caught up in some sort of blast and, well, you've both been..." Nat paused trying to find an appropriate word to describe whats just happened to the two of them.

"Resized?" Bruce offered sheepishly

"I've what?" Thor asked, reaching up a hand to scratch his head. That's when he felt it, something floppy and oddly soft, and it was attached to his head. He stopped his scratching and reached up with his other arm to feel the other side of his head. Two, there were two of them. Two soft flaps peeking off the sides of his head.

"What is this?!" Thor shouted with worry as he abruptly threw the bed sheets from his small body and attempted to stand up. Except that the floor looked a lot further down than he remembered. He looked down at himself and realized he had indeed been resized. His arms and legs were shorter and his hands looked so small even compared to Natasha's. Thor opted instead to try standing up on top the bed. The mattress made it a little unstable but he was able to get up on his feet, only then did he really realize how small he was.

"Friends...where is my brother?" Thor asked quietly, a hint of anger brewing underneath a calm face.

"He's next to you in the other bed, he hasn't woken up yet, but listen Thor you're banged up a bit. Why don't you just lay back down for a sec and let us patch you up. In fact we need to patch both of you up. I know this is all super confusing, it's just as confusing to us but first things first and that's making sure you're both okay and taken care of." Banner argued. Thor looked to his right to see little brother asleep on a bed just like his, he too was just as small as Thor was and was covered in little cuts and bruises. His black hair fell over his face slightly as he slept, Thor also noticed his brothers pointed black ears sprouting from his head. They twitched absently in his sleep.

Thor was confused and a bit anxious with his current situation, but after seeing his injured brother sleeping next to him he couldn't hold his anger. He's sure that his form was the result of some odd magic Loki had and he was sure that it could be fixed eventually. But for now he was happy that they had his brother and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Very well Banner, I'll let you tend to us." Thor resigned, laying back down on the bed. Bruce sighed gratefully.

However, something didn't feel right when he laid back down. he felt something scrunch up behind him and...wiggle? He flipped himself around to look at was what causing the discomfort.

Thor screamed

"I'VE GOT A TAIL?!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **thank you for reading, I shall try to update as soon as possible. reviews are loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter, I'm sorry it took this long. I meant to finish this a while ago but stuff got in the way, oh well. Big thanks to those who reviewed or even read the first chapter at all, it means a lot. enjoy.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tony and Steve were just down the hall when they heard a familiar voice scream. They both immediately broke into a sprint before bursting through the door.

"Bruce what's happening?!" Steve erupted as the two heroes skidded to a halt. The scene before them was not nearly as heinous as they were expecting. Bruce was picking up the handful of medical supplies he'd dropped from the startle of the scream, cotton balls and swaps and band-aids were strewn about the floor in front of him as well as a spilt bottle of rubbing alcohol. Natasha was by Thor's bedside trying to placate the distressed god, while Thor sat on the mattress rocking a bit clutching a fluffy golden tail in hands. All the while Loki remained completely unfazed from the incident, still laying asleep in his own bed without so much as a ear twitch.

"Jeez Pointbreak you're gonna give me a damn heart attack, we thought you were dying in here." Tony breathed out with a long sigh of relief. Steve also let out a quiet sigh before noticing the mess on the floor and walked over to Bruce to help. The new voices of his friends seemed to shake Thor from his shocked stupor.

"Oh, Tony, Steve you're here. When did that happen?" Thor asked a bit absently, looking back between the two new people in the room.

"Just now, after hearing your panicked shrieking from down the hall." Tony explained "What the hell happened?" He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, folding his hands in his lap looking down at Thor who was shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"I-erm, I mean...it was really nothing." Thor looked away a bit embarrassed reaching a hand to scratch behind his head, when he felt a blush forming on his cheeks which caused him to shift even more uncomfortably. He looked around the room for a bit of support until his eyes caught Bruce's, pleading.

"Oh um, just a bit of a shock from the whole the situation. Nothing to worry about." Bruce insisted. Tony seemed to drop it. After Bruce and Steve had finally picked up everything off the floor and tossed it in the trash he went to the cabinets to fetch some clean supplies so he could finally clean Thor's wounds.

"Okay, now that everyone's calmed down, I'm assuming, lets take a look at your cuts and scrapes." Bruce set his supplies on a short drawer that was sitting in between Thor and Loki's beds. He got to work right away pulling a cotton ball from his supplies and opening another bottle of rubbing alcohol, he held the cotton ball to the opening of the bottle and shook it once before putting the bottle back down. He turn his attention to back to Thor and reached out a hand to the side of his head and gently tilted it towards him. Thor had a few shallow cuts on his forehead, not at all serious but because it was still a head wound it still left a few trails of blood to drip down the side of his head.

Bruce made quick work of the blood and dirt on his face while purposely and carefully avoiding the cuts, wiping away until there was nothing left. He tossed the bloodied cotton ball and got himself a clean one with fresh rubbing alcohol on it.

He paused before wiping at the cut "This might sting a little bit."

Thor grimaced as he felt the wet cotton ball press into his cut, it definitely stung. He felt a noise rise in the back of his throat, he tried to swallow it but the more Bruce cleaned at his cut the harder it was to keep back. He let out a pitiful, high pitched whine he didn't even know he could make.

Bruce immediately stopped what he was doing "Sorry sorry, are you okay there?" He was not expecting that painful whine, and apparently neither was anyone else. Tony, Steve and Nat cast mixed glances at each other and at Thor.

"I'm fine friends, really. I'm afraid I really don't know what that was, sorry." Thor assures everyone. Truth is it really did sting, but why? He's Thor, God of thunder and a warrior of Asgard! He'd sustained injuries much worse before and he'd never even flinch with something as simple as cleaning a wound, so why does it hurt so much now?

Bruce didn't look so sure but he continued cleaning albeit much carefully. As he wiped away at the cuts and scrapes he kept a careful eye on his friend who, as hard as he tried to put on a brave face, didn't look like he was fairing too well. Every now and again his closed eyes would clench slightly and what was more eye catching was his tail, slowly beginning to pick up speed and power as he thumped it in agitation against the mattress. Bruce tried to ignore it as best as he could and just keep cleaning, he was almost done anyway, he just had a bit more to go. Thor however just couldn't hold back anymore, letting out another round a high pitched whining. Bruce finished quickly, apologizing.

"Sorry bud, we're done I promise pain is over. I just have to bandage you up." Bruce threw away the soiled cotton balls and grabbed some bandages from the small drawer next to them.

Thor felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he looked away clearly embarrassed, at himself and at this whole situation. He couldn't even keep a straight face while Bruce cleaned out the rest of his cuts, and he'd tried so hard. No, he'd even let that sorry noise escape his throat again, how pathetic. What kind of warrior was he?

Steve broke his train of thought however "Hey come on don't give us that face. You don't have to feel embarrassed Thor." he sighed "Look, you just went through a serious physical change alright? Things are probably going to feel different and maybe certain sensation are going to feel more intense but there's nothing wrong with that and there's nothing wrong with you. Besides, we all know that in your real form that you're still the toughest Avenger. So don't sweat this temporary issue." he smiled

Thor couldn't help put perk up a bit at Steve's words and let his tail wag a bit. He lifted his head and looked at Steve and smiled "I appreciate your words Rogers, truly." Thor returned. Bruce took this opportunity to begin applying bandages where they were needed and was finished quickly.

"Thank you for tending my injuries Banner." Thor Thanked Bruce "Perhaps we should tend to my brother now as well."

"Yeah, before he wakes up would be preferable." Bruce agrees

Bruce was just about to wet another cotton ball when Nat spoke up.

"Loki's gone!"

"What!" The rest of the team shouted in unison. They all turned to look at the bed that Loki had been occupying and sure enough, it was empty.

"How is that even possible? There's no way in hell he could've just slipped past all of us, we were watching him the entire time. I mean I know we were a little distracted with Thor but it's just not possible!" Exclaimed Tony

"Well however it happened he's gone and we need to find him now." Nat replied already on her feet headed for the door that was slightly ajar.

"Jarvis I need you to put the tower on lock down and start scanning all levels for his signature, nobody gets in or out of this building until we find Loki," Stark declared adamantly.

"Right away sir." Jarvis voice echoed from the ceiling.

The team immediately left the room to begin their search.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Loki knew something was wrong almost immediately. Self preservation instincts kicked in and he instantly stilled himself, making sure to keep his eyes closed to still appear asleep. He started preforming an environmental check to try and gather as much information as to where he was and what has happened. He had to keep his eyes closed but he could still hear and feel everything. Firstly he could tell he was lying down and that he was on something soft and comfortable, so a bed. He could also hear people talking in close proximity, He'd recognized the voice but couldn't quite pin it.

"Oh um, just a bit of shock from the whole situation. Nothing to worry about."

Where had he heard this voice before?

"Okay, now that everyone's calmed down, I'm assuming, lets take a look at your cuts and scrapes."

Of course! The doctor, with that beast that lurks just under the fabric of his skin. Loki mentally shuddered. So the Avengers do have him then, great.

Okay okay, let's relax. How is my magic? He can feel his magic shifting within him, but something is wrong. It's not nearly as strong as it should be and there's so little of it. There was something else stirring inside him, an almost anxious sort of spark he could feel intertwined with his magic, making it feel as though it was somewhat distracted. Oh yeah there's definitely something wrong with him.

"This might sting a little bit."

He heard the the doctor speak again but was too focused on his current situation to really pay attention to what he had said. How was he going to get out of here with such a limited supply of magic? Another thing that bothered him was the fact that he still couldn't open his eyes, he has no idea what room he's in or what direction an exit is or what anything looks like. He had to find a way to safely let himself explore his surroundings.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sad, high pitched whine coming from somewhere next to him. Why the hel does it sound like someone kicked a dog?

"Sorry sorry, are you okay there?"

"I'm fine friends, really. I'm afraid I really don't know what that was, sorry."

He knew that voice anywhere. Thor? Thor had made that pitiful little noise? Loki actually had to try and keep himself from laughing, if his situation weren't so dire he would have.

He had to get himself back on track however, he was still stuck. Okay, with my limited magic, how can I get out of here? If he was at full power he could probably just turn himself into something small and inconspicuous and find his way out of the building or at the very least hide himself under a shroud of invisibility, but he didn't have nearly enough magic for either. However there is one spell he could try that uses up a significantly less amount of magic that could be his ticket out of here. He couldn't become invisible but he could cast a sight warding spell, It didn't make you invisible but it made you much harder to notice. Someone could only see you if they were looking for you. But if there was already an illusion of himself cast then nobody would even think to look in the first place. Perfect, he would do this. With his resources however it would be difficult to hold the two spells at once, he wouldn't have long, maybe a little over five minutes.

He first cast the illusion in the exact spot he was laying on the bed, eyes closed and sleeping. Then he cast the sight warding spell, now he was really on the clock. He opened his eyes and looked around for the first time. The room he was in was completely white, from the ceiling to the walls and even the floor tiles. Along one of the walls were cabinets with glass doors in the front, they all seemed to be filled with small bottles and various medical instruments. The bed he was laying on was rather large, and so was everyone else for that matter. Directly across from him was Thor sitting up on his bed and he was ridiculously tiny. He was also sporting some animal like appendages that Loki was pretty sure he didn't have before, oh dear, something had definitely gone terribly wrong for him to look like that. Next to Thor on his right was Banner tending to some cuts on his face. At the edge of Thor's bed was Stark, sitting with his hands in his lap. At the end of Loki's bed were Romanoff and Rogers, who were leaning against either side of a window that hung there. Damn, that spy is here. If there was anyone who had the ability to see through his spell it would definitely be her. He would have to be extremely careful. Directly across from the pair against the window however was a door, bingo.

As silently as he could he carefully crawled out of the perimeters of his illusion. He immediately noticed his tiny form as well, he looked down at himself and noticed a black feline tail coming from behind. He didn't even need to feel his head to know that he had a pair of ears up there, he just knew.

He didn't have the time to dwell on it now though, he had to make good use of his precious spell while he could. He crawled over the the edge of the bed and like a ninja, dropped himself to the bottom landing on both feet and one hand to stabilize himself, he hadn't made a sound. He did feel the sharp pain in his ribs though, something was definitely broken. Even though his injury cried out he didn't dare make a sound. He got up ever so slowly and proceeded to walk to the end of his bed, just short of agent Romanoff. Loki took a breath in and held it for a few seconds before slowly releasing it. He walked a tediously slow and even pace forward until he was directly in front of her. She didn't at all seem to notice. Loki then proceeded with the same pace at a quarter turn to the left, right in the direction of the door. Every step he took he thought any second he would get called out on, but after a torturous journey he finally made it to the door.

Loki looked back at the Avengers in the room. All of them were either focused on Thor or on each other. He lightly pushed on the door attempting to open it, but it just wouldn't move with such little force. His current form was so weak he actually had to work himself to get it open wide enough to squeeze himself through.

Once on the other side he instantly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Finally out of there, he could afford to travel must faster then in front of people. He look both left and right but he couldn't see any clear exit, Just long hallways and a few doors placed sporadically down each side. Not really knowing which way to go he decided he'd try left.

At first he'd tried jogging down the hallway but that was getting him nowhere fast in his tiny form. He was running out of time and he needed to find an exit. He began sprinting as fast as he could down the hallways, checking whatever doors were open for a way out. After what felt like ages he came to what he assumed was an elevator. Finally an exit to this building, or so he thought.

He saw two little buttons on the side of the elevator next to what looked like key pad.

"By the Norns please tell me I don't need a code." he hissed quietly. He jumped up to try and hit the button on the elevator for down but he didn't quite reach it. So he tried again, and again, and they say fourth times the charm. He finally hit it, but it gave no indication that it had been pressed. No lights on the button or even the sound of the elevator moving up. Maybe he just had to try again, Perhaps he hadn't pressed it hard enough.

So he jumped and jumped until he'd finally hit it again, this time he was sure he'd hit it hard enough. The elevator still remained silent.

"Damn it." he cursed, he did need a password after all.

This isn't good, he'd spent all this time searching for a way out and now that he's found one he finds it unusable. His best chance at this point was to try and find a hiding spot before his illusion burned out. Alarms blared out as soon as the thought had crossed his mind.

"Attention all Avenger and Stark personnel, Stark Tower is under lock down as of right now. Please remain calm and resume normal activity until the issue is resolved, thank you." a voice from the ceiling had announced.

uh oh, times up.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **I'll do my best to be faster with chapters, I really hadn't meant to take this long but oh well. Thanks for reading, reviews are loved.**


End file.
